fanficcollectivefandomcom-20200214-history
Akame (A Different Path)
Akame, also known as Akame of the Demon Sword Murasame, is a younger member of Night Raid and wielder of the extremly lethal Teigu One-Cut Killer: Murasame. When she was young, Akame and her sister, Kurome, were sold to the Empire to be trained as assassins, with Akame eventually joining the Elite Seven and being "adopted" by the group's leader, Gozuki. When she was sent to assassinate the rogue General Najenda, she instead decided to defect to the Revolutionary Army and joined Night Raid to overthrow the corrupt monarchy. Appearance Akame is a young girl with long flowing black hair that reaches to her knees and red eyes. She usually wears a dark sleevless mini dress with a white collar and a red tie, a red belt with a matching side skirt cover, long black socks and shoes. She also wears red gauntlets and black gloves, and in battle she dons a long dark coat. She's also often seen carrying Murasame with her. Personality Akame at first appears to be a very serious and coldhearted person since she was forced to go through hellish training by the Empire, and it was later discovered by Tatsumi that she is just socially awkward. She cares deeply for her comrades and is always incredibly worried that one of them may not come back alive, as shown when after Tatsumi returned to HQ after killing Ogre she stripped him of his clothes to check his body for wounds. She also tends to hide her emotions when she discovers that an ally has died, like with Sheele, making Tatsumi mistakenly believe that she deals with it easily. This prompts her to break into tears saying that she can never be fine when she loses a friend, because according to her it is the most horrible thing of which anyone could ever experience. While in the midst of battle facing her enemies, this personality is locked away and replaced with one where she shows no mercy, occasionally saying words such as "eliminate" so as to inspire fear in her enemies and to strengthen her resolve to kill them. Another aspect of Akame's personality is that she loves to eat and is known to be a big eater, her meals usually consisting of large amounts of meat from Danger-Beasts and fish, much like her little sister Kurome. Equipment / Skills Akame is often considered to be one of the strongest members of Night Raid, slaying even the strongest of enemies with minimal effort thanks to her Teigu. The hellish assassination training she was forced to go through enabled her to have the combat prowess equal to those at General rank within the Imperial Military. It's also been shown that even without Murasame she is a capable and powerful fighter with remarkable reflexes and speed, being able to dodge and counter-attack with lethal results. Another knack she developed from her training is that she gives off no killing intent whatsoever, making it extremely difficult for the enemy to sense her presence and react accordingly. Her Teigu, One-Cut Killer: Murasame is what gives her an incredible edge on the battlefield since the blade is coated in an immensly lethal poison that can kill those cut by it, even if its just a scratch, in a matter of seconds, since the poison itself has no known antidote. She's highly proficient with her weapon, possessing excellent swordsmanship skills, and according to Lubbock the Teigu does in fact possess a Trump Card, but for some reason she cannot use it. During her time as a member of the Elite Seven, before she received Murasame, she wielded a Shingu by the name of Kiriichimonji that had the ability to create permanent wounds that cannot be healed on an opponent.